Personality traits and characteristics and motivational structures of alcoholic and potential alcoholic women will be evaluated through use of both objective and projective tests. One hundred alcoholic women will be compared with a matched control group of one hundred non- treatment, non- alcoholic women. Non-alcoholic women in psychotherapeutic treatment, female pre-alcoholic heavy drinkers, and alcoholic men will comprise the other comparison groups. The test battery and questionnaire includes measures of self-concept and self- esteem, needs for power and dependency, femininity, feelings regarding womanliness, degree of acceptance of traditional feminine roles, modernity, locus of control, and motivations for motherhood versus non- traditional alternative roles. Patterning of personality traits will be related to therapeutic outcome, and subgroups of alcoholics in four different types of treatment facilities will be compared. Therapeutic techniques designed specifically for alcoholic women will be developed, and experimental therapy groups will be utilized to increase the alcoholic woman's self-esteem and possibly to suggest alternatives to traditional feminine roles. Changes in personality and motivations over the course of treatment in these experimental groups will be delineated through comparison of pre-and-post-test scores of alcoholic women who did or did not participate in the experimental treatment groups.